This project employs animal models to elucidate the effects of dietary energy intake, and specific dietary components, on neuroendocrine and brain function in the contexts of aging and neurodegenerative disorders. The animal studies involve manipulating the diets of rats and mice and evaluating normal brain function, and molecular and cellular changes, as well as testing the effects of dietary factors on disease pathogenesis in models of Alzheimer's, Parkinson's and Huntington's diseases, ALS and stroke.